Increasingly there is a need for tiny fluid applicators to distribute relatively small quantities of a fluid from a source to the site where it is needed.
Such small applicators have found ready acceptance in dentistry where small quantities of liquid medicament must be applied to the interstices of teeth. Such small applicators are also used by hobbyists to supply a liquid adhesive to parts that are assembled. Such small applicators are useful in applying small quantities of fluid lubricants to watch parts in the horology industry or small mechanical movements in the auto industry. The fluid applicators are also used for cosmetic purposes.
In all of such uses a small fluid containing source or reservoir is fluidly and operatively aligned with a small applicator usually of the disposable kind.